La Dama de Rojo
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Luego de dos años de fracasos, Lynn finalmente recibe una invitación por parte de un chico para asistir al baile de Primavera, sin contar que esa persona seria alguien cercano a su hermano. -Creditos a Will Blak por la imagen.


" **LA DAMA DE ROJO"**

 _ **Buenas noches señores, seguimos con estos One Shots, y esta vez me tardr mas por problemas en mi entorno, pero lo importante es seguir para entregarles historias decentes, sin más preámbulo, deseo que les guste este One Shot.**_

 _ **Saludos a quienes leen mis historias y a los que no, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **Ps: Gracias Phantom por los auspicios.**_

 _ **Ps 2: A mi gran amigo Will Blak quien me ayuda con estas ilustraciones, te la debo mi buen amigo, GRACIAS TOTALES a él y a todos.**_

 **#3**

Empezó el verano, por ello se sentía un ambiente de celebraciones la ciudad de Royal Woods, puesto que se cada año se celebra de forma espectacular el inicio de esta estación climática, desde desfiles, fiestas, bailes y muchas otras cosas que demostraran que el tiempo más cálido del año había aterrizado al país.

Como todo año, antes de finalizar el año lectivo, lo cual el colegio de dicha región remota de los Estados Unidos planifican para sus estudiantes una fiesta de gala, en donde todo su alumnado mayor a once años debe de asistir optativamente a dicha reunión colegial para probar suerte tanto con su vida social como su estatus amoroso, o al menos eso confirmó el consejo de participación estudiantil del colegio.

Toda chica de la ciudad tuvo por lo menos una invitación por parte de un chico en la comunidad, a excepción de una persona, la cual su actitud fue fundamental para la marginación completa, caso que ha sucedido durante dos años consecutivos, resignándose de toda esperanza de invitación por parte de algún chico a ella.

Aquella chica, cuyo nombre era Lynn Loud, la quinta hermana de once hermanos, describiéndola como una persona intrépida, audaz, deportiva y fuerte, pero con un carácter a que a ningún hombre le llamaba la atención. Tal fue su dolor, que esta vez no deseaba sin siquiera ver un vestido que fue obsequiado para la ocasión, esperando que le guste, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probárselo hasta la fecha. De hecho, el vestido siguió arrumado en una caja debajo de su cama con el título "Recuerdos Negativos del Pasado", siendo este el único objeto en su interior.

-Hija, ¿Vas a ir al baile escolar?

-No mamá, nadie me invitó.

-¿Qué? Ábreme por favor para conversar.

-No, gracias mamá.

Acto que vieron tanto Lincoln como Clyde, quienes sintieron en su alma un poco de pena por la deportista, al ver que su tercer baile lo iba a pasar nuevamente en la casa. Apenas Rita entró a la habitación, el dúo Clyncoln McLoud se dispusieron a entrar al cuarto del niño albino, para empezar a dar soluciones al problema.

El problema se tornó más agitado debido a que en ese mismo baile, tanto Lincoln como Clyde ya tenían parejas como eran Ronnie Anne y Haiku respectivamente, además de Rusty, Liam y compañía, descartando toda posibilidad de conseguirle pareja a Lynn, por ende las esperanzas de hacer a Lynn feliz con su primer baile se esfumaban.

De repente, en el mismo instante donde se encontraban los mejores amigos tachando nombres de personas que no iban a poder estar con su hermana, un teléfono sonó en el instante, pues el celular del chico de tez y cabello negro recibió una llamada por parte de su pareja de baile, Haiku, teniéndole una triste noticia que compartir.

En el teléfono, Haiku confirmaba su cancelación para aquella fiesta, debido a que fue invitada a Pensilvania a recibir el verano con sus abuelos durante todas las vacaciones de verano, además de tener el viaje para esta misma noche, sin más que disculparse y agradecerle por la comprensión a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te pasó socio?

-Haiku se irá de viaje y no podrá ir conmigo mañana.

-Que lástima… ¿Por qué no invitas a Lynn?

-¿A Lynn? ¿Por qué yo?

-Vamos amigo, te lo pido de favor, te regalaré mis volúmenes especiales de Ace Savy.

-Definitivamente no.

Y así se mantuvieron en debate por más de dos minutos. Clyde argumentando las desventajas de Lynn, desde sus eructos en la mesa, masticar con la boca abierta, lucha libre en lugares discretos, entre otras cosas-

-¡Bien, lo hare! – al final de cuentas, Clyde cedió la petición de su mejor amigo, al ofrecerle toda la colección especial de su comic favorito y varios dulces extraídos de la gaveta de Lisa, quien estrictamente tenía prohibido que personas ajenas a su cuarto no toquen sus dulces, en especial sus chocolates.

El plan se comenzó a desglosar apenas se apretujaron la mano, aunque Clyde en principio dudó, luego tuvo la fiel consistencia de que todo iba a salir bien, sin contar las situaciones que podía tener con Lynn, considerada la "Reina de los Deportes". Claro y concisa fue una carta que escribió a puño y letra, con una caligrafía espectacular una carta a Lynn invitándola bajo el anonimato a la fiesta de verano del colegio.

Realizada la carta, le tocó a Lincoln entregar la carta al cuarto de su hermana, donde se encontraba desconsolada tratando de encontrar el porqué del rechazo de la mayoría de los chicos a ella.

-Te llegó una carta, Lynn.

-No la quiero, es toda tuya.

-Pero es referente al baile, con una dedicatoria especial….

-¡Dame eso!- del llanto a la risa, volvió Lynn, mientras la sonrisa de mamá se notó al leer su pequeña hija en voz alta la carta de un admirador.

 _Para Lynn_

 _No he podido dejar de pensar en tu lindura, muero por conocerte, pero la timidez es mi atadura, por ello, te pido de rodillas que me acompañes al baile, te espero a las ocho de la noche en el portón de la escuela, por favor dulce deportiva, no me falles._

 _Atte: MBC_

-¿CMB?- fue la pregunta que se hizo tanto la Sra. Loud y Lynn a su vez, pero no les importó absolutamente nada debido a la algarabía que expresó Lynn al ver su pareja que la acabó de invitar mediante una romántica carta a la hermana de Lincoln.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ojala esto no sea una broma de Guilligan…. -Alegre y preocupada a su vez se preocupó Lynn.

-¿Quién? – preguntó tanto Lincoln como Rita.

-Olvídenlo – culminó Lynn – Son mis problemas.

Lo que en realidad quiso ocultar Lynn era sobre una chica que en los últimos dos años ha sido la piedra en su zapato, Domenic Guilligan, una chica de idéntica edad, la única diferencia era que esta acaudala muchacha fue la culpable que ningún chico se fije en la hermana de Lincoln, puesto que lamentablemente los chicos deseaban con ansias a esta chica superficialmente bonita, pero su moral más podrida que una manzana con dos semanas de haber sido mordisqueada.

-O-O-O-O-O-

El plan fue ideado por Lincoln. Consistía tanto Clyde como Ronnie Anne debían de recoger a sus respectivas parejas sin que Lynn sepa cual fue ese chico tan amable que la invitó, pero bajo el anonimato debió de mantenerse hasta llegar a la residencia Loud. Lynn por su parte, se sintió nerviosa durante todo el día, hasta arreglarse, desde un nuevo peinado para la ocasión, sin contar el vestido rojo que sacó de aquella caja polvorienta.

Las horas transcurrían y el momento de la verdad empezó a rasgar la noche, en lo cual Ronnie Anne debía de esperar a Clyde para que la recoja, tal como fue lo planeado la noche anterior, aumentando la tensión a su hermana, quien no tenía la más mínima idea quien fuese MBC. Tal fue la incógnita que tuvo que buscar en la red social de Lori alguien que tuviese algún nombre con aquellas iniciales.

Lincoln, por su parte se dispuso a vestirse con su típico pantalón caqui color café, unos zapatos de suela color negros y su combinación que vendría una camisa de color naranja, tal como lo hizo la primera vez que tuvo que salir por obligación con Ronnie, pues esta vez fue a voluntad de ambos.

En el instante que el pequeño albino se colocó los zapatos, tanto su pareja como su mejor amigo llegaron al sitio, a bordo del auto Harold, padre afroamericano de Clyde, quien estuvo emocionado todo el día por la primera cita de su joven hijo, a pesar de que aquella cita sería con Haiku, iba a ser gratificante que su hijo tengo gustos opuestos.

-¿Estas lista Lynn?

-Aun no.

-Vamos, apresúrate, ya llegaron a recogernos.

-Espérame un momento…

-¡Más vale que valga la pena la espera!

-Calma tus aguas, ya salgo.

Al salir de la puerta, bajo la asesoría de Lola, Lynn se notó diferente a la actual, con un maquillaje recomendado por su hermana Lori, el peinado que hace horas tuvo el favor de hacerlo Lola, sin contar todos los consejos de Lori y Leni al tratar con un chico, con su gran vestido brillante color rojo, cintillo en el medio y zapatillas de fiesta, la chica deportista de la familia bajó poco a poco las escaleras , bajo el asombro de toda la familia, quien se encontraba concentrada en la mesa.

Clyde por su parte se quedó completamente impactado al ver el cambio drástico que tuvo Lynn, desde su típica cola de caballo hasta sus prendas y zapatos deportivos, a una completa figura femenina, muy raro en ella.

-Bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra MBC? – Lynn preguntó desesperada.

-Emmmmm…. Ese soy yo – Clyde alzó su mano con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Tu? ¿Es en serio? –

-Sí, fue idea de Lincoln que este año no te quedes en la casa – dio Clyde una buena explicación.

-¿Y no ibas a ir con Haiku?

-Larga historia….

-Bueno, es mejor que no tener nada… - con suspiros se resignó un poco de su pareja.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder! – procedió Lincoln.

Lynn quedó algo decepcionada por el tipo de persona que debía de pasar toda la noche, pues en todo el trayecto de ida a excepción de Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, tanto como Lynn como Clyde no se dieron ni un simple gesto inocente, puesto que debieron esperar hasta el salón del gimnasio del colegio donde se encontraban la mayoría de los adolescentes charlando, otros bailando y gozando de lo que era el inicio de la primavera.

Caminaron ciertos pasos y tuvieron la oportunidad de sentarse, de cierto modo, tanto Lincoln como Clyde se levantaron nuevamente a llevarle ponches a las chicas, después de todo, los caballeros siempre tuvieron la iniciativa desde el principio, seguido del agradecimiento de las chicas, pero no todo en la fiesta era color de rosa, pues aquella enemiga acérrima de Lynn comenzó a dar vueltas con un chico y el resto de amigas, a las que Loud las consideraba "Las Perras Falderas" de Domenic Guilligan.

Lincoln se levantó del sitio junto a Ronnie para bailar una pieza musical puesto por uno de los mejores DJ'S de la cuadra, mientras Lynn y Clyde empezaron a hablar, entablando una amena conversación, contando varias cosas, desde sus logros hasta el por qué no consiguió pareja en esta ocasión, ni en la vez anterior, ni la anterior a la anterior.

Desde lejos fue vista Lynn por parte de Domenic, motivo por el cual Lynn no quiso dar declaraciones , volteándole la cabeza a Clyde para que no la reconozcan, plan que fue en vano, repitiendo varias veces ciertas frases en temor a quedar completamente humillada en esta fiesta frente a su "cita".

 _No te me acerques, no te me acerques, no te me acerques…._

 _Quiero pasar tranquila esta noche, no te me acerques…._

 _Estoy bien, no te me acerques…_

-¿Qué te sucede Lynn? – Preguntó algo preocupado Clyde, la sonrisa se convirtió en preocupación - ¿Estas bien?

-Esto es lo que me sucede….. – al demostrar el problema, quien era Domenic, su peor pesadilla.

-Lynn Loud, ¿Qué haces en este sitio? – preguntó con sátira la chica.

-No es de tu incumbencia- con palabras discretas quiso quitarla de encima.

-Pero claro que es de mi interés, si la que a ningún chico le agrada está en la fiesta – no la quiso dejar en paz.

Clyde se percató que la chica que estaba al frente de Lynn, era quien le hacia la vida imposible a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Sin palabras quedó Lynn, quien no se pudo defender de aquella chica que siempre fue capaz de bajarle su autoestima. Y esta no fue la excepción, pero con la diferencia que tenía alguien que la podía defender, lo cual Clyde respondió con una actitud furibunda a aquella chica, que lo único bueno que hacia bien era molestar.

 _¿Quién te crees? ¿La Reina del Populismo?_

 _¿Sabes qué? No tienes derecho a molestar a chicas extraordinarias, que hagan mejores cosas que tú._

 _Apuesto que estas chicas te rodean solo por el dinero que tienes._

 _Yo soy del mismo rango económico y no ando vociferando mis riquezas._

 _La gran diferencia entre Lynn y tu es que ella es Loud y tú Zorriilligan._

Fue descargada todo tipo de furia, quien defendió a su "pareja" a capa y espada, dejando sin reacción a aquella chica, empapada de lágrimas.

Domenic fue alejándose poco a poco del chico de once años, que la hizo añicos verbalmente en tan solo dos minutos, diciéndole todas sus verdades sutilmente.

Todas las humillaciones que recibió en la última semana fueron olvidadas por el dulce gesto de defender a la hermana de su hermana, quien agradeció con una dulce sonrisa de antaño, acto que pudo observar Lincoln desde lejos, confiado que su hermana iba a pasar una hermosa noche a partir de ese instante que su mejor amigo la defendió.

Fueron más de dos horas entre bailes y lindos momentos que se empezaron a transmitir en una noche mágica.

Sus ojos brillaron al bajar de tono la música, implementando pasos suaves y concisos, románticos y sumisos en un deseo de bailar una canción final, petición que fue atendida por el DJ, por medio de la clásica pista "Lady in Red" de Chris De Bourgh, para culminar una noche completamente espectacular entre varias parejas, desde Lincoln y Ronnie Anne con un dulce beso, hasta Clyde y Lynn, sumidos en un fuerte abrazo, pero con una fuerte atracción de dar el siguiente paso.

-Quiero agradecerte Clyde por ser tan gentil conmigo, nunca nadie lo fue…. – tartamudeó Lynn.

-No es nada, cualquier cosa haría por mi mejor amigo – Clyde gentilmente le respondió.

-Debo agradecerte con algo, que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho….

-¿Cómo?

Inclinando a su compañero, se abalanzó contra él, dándole un suave y a su vez apasionado beso. Clyde no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por el momento, ni siquiera puso oposición a aquel dulce gesto que tuvo Lynn hacia él.

Ese beso fue el broche de oro de una noche que nunca olvidarían. El tiempo de retirarse del sitio llegó, con ello Lincoln y Ronnie los esperaban en el sitio, preguntando por ellos.

-Mira, les fue muy bien – Ronnie recalcó a Lincoln al verlos salir del sitio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – viró un poco la cara al ver un grato gesto – Es bueno ver a Lynn y a mi mejor amigo felices.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludó Clyde – Ya mi padre nos vino a ver.

-Veo que les fue muy bien. – con una amena sonrisa los felicitó Ronnie.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? – en conjunto preguntaron tanto Lynn como Clyde.

Una mano agarrada con la otra daba a conocer que la noche fue perfecta para aquellos dos. Lynn nunca se imaginó que Clyde le hizo de una frívola y dubitativa a una cálida y maravillosa noche.

 _ **3 / 4 y vendrán más, eso sí se los aseguro.**_

 _ **No importa si pierdo lectores, seguire con mis historias que me hicieron conocer y a su vez con estos One Shots "Cloud".**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


End file.
